The Jester
Background The Jester's first appearance was at a fundraising party, held for Senator John Ward of New York by his good friend (and heavy contributor), Lexington Cargill. At first it was assumed the Jester, decked out in full jester gear, was part of the entertainment put on by Cargill. No one realized that she was chasing after an art thief who had just removed Renoir's "al du moulin de la Galette"'' (valued at just over $147 million) from Lexington|Cargill's private study until she lept right into the middle of the crowd of party-goers, knocking several down. Rather than surrender, the cornered thief pulled a gun and began to fire wildly to which the Jester recklessly retaliated with explosives and sleeping gas. Party guests were injured, either by the vigilante's weapons or the thief's gunfire, and property destroyed (including, it must be noted, the stolen Renoir in question). When Cargill's personal security staff arrived, the conflict only intensified as the Jester seemed resentful of the intrusion. Eventually the vigilante was driven away, the thief arrested, and medical personell were called in. Over the next few months, the Jester made several appearances here and there, always in pursuit of criminals, but never mindful of the collateral damage going on around her. She's never been prosecuted for it, despite Cargill's insurance company having offered a reward for her arrest on charges of vandalism, destruction of private property, and gross criminal negligence. Some jurisdictions actually consider her a hero though most superheroes simply see her as reckless. Personality and Motivations No one knows what drives the Jester, though it's speculated she's a thrill seeker. She has no qualms about wading into the middle of a crowd to take out a villain; giving her the reputation of a reckless vigilante. She also has shown an impatient side, not waiting for others to get clear before flinging colored explosive balls. Her one saving grace is her dedication to capturing criminals and stopping their activities. In this, she is just short of obsessive. The reasons for her dedication have never been revealed. Quote "Yes! She shoots! She scores!" Powers and Abilities The Jester is a minor metahuman; slightly faster and stronger than the average person. She she can run, jump, and swim almost at a superhuman level. She's an accomplished juggler and at times will juggle her colored balls before throwing them, and is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Additionally, the Jester employs several gadgets. Her rigged juggling balls are her main attack, which vary from ball to ball: - 'black '''produces great quantities of smoke - '''yellow '''generate blinding flashes of light and sound (''i.e.: flash-bang) - '''red creates a concentrated inferno - 'silver '''contain anasethic "knock-out" gas - '''blue '''causes ice to instantly form around a target - encasing them - '''green '''release a numbing powder; weakens the victim affected by it. In addition, the Jester's mask protects her from flash-bang effects (''such as those caused by her Yellow-Balls) and provides night-vision. She also has a small line gun, and the gloves of her costume have micro-suction cups - allowing her to scale walls with ease. Weather her arsenal was self-constructed or otherwise acquired remains as unknown as her identity and agenda Appearance The Jester wears a dark blue skintight bodysuit that covers her entire body, except for her mask. She wears a white Venetian-style carnival mask that makes her eyes look black. She always carries a small satchel which contains her juggling balls. Otherwise the Jester is a lithe athletic woman. No one knows what she actually looks like under her mask. Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:American Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes